User talk:Athena Hawkins/Archive 2
Valentine Heyo I seen why you told me not to do the requests cause exo did valentine for ya and silver next I think. But thanks to exo, her art of valentine was a major help when I was drawing her and infact it also leaped me to make another artstyle. I thankyou very much for letting me draw your stuff though it helps me alot when I make new characters or artstyles. I still wanted to do your requests because I didn't want to let you down and I never want to do that to anyone including friends and family. I am very sorry these took too long and I am willing to draw more stuff if you want me to still. Silver is also coming shortly because my hands smeared a bit when I drew Valentine lol. Anyway I couldn't get around to draw these characters cause I have company over at the moment and school is beginning to become a nightmare. Anyways, request more chars soon even if exo drawn them already because like I said, her art of valentine was a huge help when I began drawing valentine. Welp see ya around :) hope you like the request! It's No Use I had so much fun drawing Silver for ya, thanks for requesting chum pal friend compadre amigo bud buddy neighbor bro :) Anytime bro ^_^ Valentine Mii I was bored so I made this for ya. Hope you like! (It probs looks a bit off but I tried to replicate Exo's design of her) Cíao! ~ K man and your welcome :P ~ ginger i'll do her today. i actually tried doing her shortly after you revealed her but it wasn't coming off satisfactory. ill try and get some good sketches done for it. -Exo <3 Yeah all of them can appear naked. They've got nice bodies and they ain't afraid to flaunt them! -Exo <3 Here's Ginger. I hope I captured her well enough; I'm def willing to do another drawing if it's not what you intended. -Exo <3 Here she is. Love you! -Exo <3 I'm glad to hear that you no longer have suicidal feelings and that overall my presence helps clear your consciousness. There's something very... encouraging about that and I'm amazed that I can help someone's life so much just by being around them. You really make me feel amazing because of that, that I can help someone so creative, so nice, and just overall a fantastic person just for being myself. I was told to compress my sexuality, my personality, my thoughts by other people and I had to get away from it all and start this wiki so that I could feel like myself again. I churned out my best work and grit my teeth through whatever was thrown at me, knowing that I didn't care what other people thought of me, I wanted to express myself even if it was "wrong". It's been like that for two years and I now finally feel comfortable in my skin and it's a large part due to you and many other people who didn't care that I wrote erotica, that I was into tentacle porn, that I was not shaming women for wearing less than a t-shirt and shorts. And I have to say thank you. There is no way in hell I would have been able to do it without you or anyone else for that matter. I bring that up because people telling me that I wasn't allowed to do that was making me seriously depressed and one night I tried to drown myself in the sink. It didn't work but I knew my life was at an absolute low and I couldn't take much more of it. It's a huge blessing to have you in my life because you not only make me feel like myself but you justify it too. I love you. I will never forget that you do. In my darkest hours, I will remember that you still care for me, that you still love me, and that will make those hours a little less dark. -Exo <3 re:collab character Yeah, I'm up for it! Probably should toss some ideas around and stuff but I'm def up for something like that. -Exo<3 Seems pretty good! Maybe she could customize those abilities to her liking as well? Like she could learn someone's poison gas ability and give it a flame aspect or water aspect. -Exo <3 That would be interesting. Maybe she's like very self conscious of herself and changes her personality based off traits she picks up from others but when she's stripped of all that, she's very scared and anxious about everything. She's not sure what she wants to be and just wants to be generally pleasing to people, but she has to take traits from other people to do that. -Exo <3 Yeah I would be up for stretching her limbs and stuff. The only problem is making her not seem overpowered; maybe she can only carry a certain amount of abilities and personality traits art a time and risks them all being wiped out if she gets hit too hard or something. As for her place in the Fantendoverse, I could see something like being on Huxxabu or being a bounty hunter... coming up with a job for her I can really only see something like a bounty hunter for her. -Exo <3 That art looks good and I'm not just saying that because it uses elements of my art style or anything. And I head that you found it pretty fun too so I encourage you to keep drawing. That's how I got better at it and I know it will help you too. so i turned "blonde girl with cybernetic limbs and a ponytail" into about six or so different designs and ive ranked each. keep in mind these were all rough, first concepts but they should be unique on their own. you decide what design you like best; personally im torn between the dress and knight armor one. be sure to tell me what aspects you want for the final design and what not; ill be redrawing her for the final design so feel free to pick the best elements of each design. -Exo <3 Hi Errr, hi snicks, i was thinking to join this wiki, because it looks interesting, but i've got a question: Is this wiki just like Fantendo or exclusively for Fighters of Lapis games, since i'm kinda confused. Thanks. Withersoul (talk) 10:50, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Made another Valentine art hey snicks! I decided to make another art of valentine for you since the first one was pretty "sketchy" so here it is! Yup, did I suprise you? Anyways check down on that link to give you a reason why it was made http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WereWaffle/I_am_back_from_the_Digital-Art_Dimension I have plans on doing the same to Silver and Needles too so stay tuned! - anytime amigo - Re: Boop Oh yeah, I remember! I just checked my Skype and that did seem to fix the problem, as far as I can see. Thank you so much for trying that! I'm hoping that I'll be able to show up sometimes tomorrow to talk to you guys - it's been an extremely long time and I can't wait to see you all again! Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I wanted you to have first dibs over Radioactive Remastered on the fantendo wiki. If you would like the article, you can do whatever you want with it, I just thought I'd ask you first because you make really good umbrella games and stuff. Please let me known as soon as possible, thanks again, [[User:IcicleIllusionist|'¤ ICICLE']][[User talk:IcicleIllusionist|''' ILLUSIONIST ¤']] 02:25, March 19, 2016 (UTC). Hi Wanna chat ? Withersoul (talk) 17:44, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to ''bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 16:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) oh noes the Wikia welcome bot has got you too rip crim you were so young Anyway, hi, I'm here now. Just thought I'd throw that fact out there. That's all. Buh-bye ~AgentMuffin:) Boopa-dooples New Hero Ashe.png - mirai moon - 23:41, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Ashe Boom.png New Hero Flareantha.png Flareantha Boom.png - mirai moon - 14:29, April 3, 2016 (UTC) dunno if youve seen this yet, but you werent on chat when i found it so haha also, i convinced them to get a sinistar emote on fantendo chat! yaet Hey, now that I think about what you said to me on fantendo thru pm yesterday, I'm not really working on much. Infact, Once my Kandy Shop Direct is over I'm really just going to sketch more of my characters. If you want to request anything let me know after my direct k? It's on the 17th incase you didn't see my blog :P WereWaffle (talk) 10:46, April 14, 2016 (UTC) yaet Hey, now that I think about what you said to me on fantendo thru pm yesterday, I'm not really working on much. Infact, Once my Kandy Shop Direct is over I'm really just going to sketch more of my characters. If you want to request anything let me know after my direct k? It's on the 17th incase you didn't see my blog :P WereWaffle (talk) 10:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) i didn't leave quite yet but i love your kisses anyway (*kisses you on the lips*) -Exo <3 You liked the new Valerie art, but I decided to give you some more art, this time of Sicini. SiciniBikiniAlt1.png|Alt 1: Zonas SiciniBikiniAlt2.png|Alt 2: Adexene SiciniBikiniAlt3.png|Alt 3: Lum Invader SiciniBikiniAlt4.png|Alt 4: Valerie SiciniBikiniAlt5.png|Alt 5: Syi I love you so GODDAMN MUCH -Exo <3 Here is Remembra: Love you hon! -Exotoro <3 oh shit dude http://vocaroo.com/i/s1ZBaZAS8kcA Message Hey there! I have a quick question regarding the Skype groups we're in... I've recently been clearing out everything on my school computer before I have to turn it back in tomorrow. However, I've realized that I'd rather be taken out of the Skype groups I'm a part of for a little bit so that I don't have messages building up. Is it possible for me to be kicked out of both Dyaks and the Fantendo Skype by the people there temporarily, at least until I get a new computer? I'm not sure if it's possible for others to take me out or if I need to redownload Skype and exit myself. Thank you, ---- Hey there. Since I last messaged you about taking me out of the Skype groups, I've been able to borrow my dad's computer as a temporary solution. I was wondering if it would be alright to add me back to just the Dyaks group for now. I'll probably join the Fantendo Skype at a later point, but I don't get the chance to use this computer much so I don't want too many groups building up messages. Thank you, Thank you. I'm hanging in there... I'm trying. I miss you so damn much... -Exo Response eyy sorry this is late. thorn's page needs a heavy rework but for the time being take this. :Thorn is incredibly determined, putting everything she can into accomplishing her goals. This also makes her incredibly stubborn, quick to act instead of finding a passive solution, and occasionally single-minded. She can come off as rather aloof and has a morbid sense of humor, but tends to be very protective of those she's bonded with. - The poll isnt letting me enter chatzy -Exotoro I love you! -Exotoro�������� Love you hon. Sorry we dont talk much as of late. - Exotoro Eyyyy -Exotoro RE: DumpBox Could I claim your description from Sector 6, about the mirror? [[User:Solarrion|'? SOLARRION ?']] (Talk Page) Im sorry for worrying you last night for no good reason. Im still kind of feeling down from the trump thing but i shouldnt make you feel like that and check in the chatzy more often. -Exo